I believe those glasses are mine?
by Thatweirdassfangirl
Summary: Jacklyn Overland is the head manager of a big fashion company, and when she meets a cute intern named Hicca...her life just gets a little better. Featuring fem!jack and fem!hiccup :D Girlxgirl. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Meeting a little cutie

She was beautiful. She had long spiky hair in a ponytail that was white as snow, her bangs covering half of her left eye. Her eyes were an incredible blue, almost too blue to be real. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her lips looked soft, like baby lips. Pink, perfect, and glossy as one corner tugged up into a smirk. She was tall, independent, confident, and she meant business. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to have fun. She was like a queen. Her name was Jacklyn Overland.

She was the head manager of a very popular fashion company. She walked into the room, walking down the hall like it was a fashion show. She had a sleeveless black and white thick-striped dress on, with a turtle neck collar. She had tight black jeans on, and tall shiny black boots with a thin heel. She had a folder in her hand, as she went to talk to the CEO in his office about new ideas for winter fashions. She walked into the glass doors while shutting them slowly and quietly behind her, not interrupting anyone who was working hard and diligently.

She walked out not a few minutes later, taking off her glasses, which weren't prescribed, and lightly tucking them into her dress pocket. Her now free hand swinging back and forth as her glasses fell out onto the floor. Without noticing, she left quickly while turning some heads as she exited…as usual. Everyone thought she was flawless, so it happened regularly.

Hicca Haddock walked into the room, almost stepping on the glasses as her big emerald green eyes locked onto them. She picked them up carefully while looking around the room.

"Um, excuse me? Do these glasses belong to anyone?" She spoke loudly enough that everyone would hear. They didn't notice Jacklyn dropped them either. They all shook their heads, returning to her work.

"Hmm…guess I'll hang on to them til someone is looking for them." She said quietly to herself as she walked into the break room that was right near the exit that Jacklyn walked out of, where she dropped her glasses.

Jacklyn walked out of the building and walked over to her white Prius, jumbling with her keys as she finally unlocked the door. She sat down and realized that her dress pocket was empty, her glasses gone.

"Fuck..." She cursed under her breath as she got out of the car, locked it, and walked hurriedly back into the building. Searching the floors and anywhere she could've dropped them, she didn't find them anywhere. She was on the top floor now, where she had recently talked to the CEO and went into the break room. She sat down, her feet aching from walking in her heels all day.

"Ugh...god damnit..." She mumbled as she relaxed for a minute before getting up, only to bump right into someone.

"Oof! H-hey! Can you watch where you're going? I'm kinda in a hurry..." She snapped, before looking at who she bumped into. Her narrow eyes widened as she slightly blushed.

She was adorable. She had messy cocoa brown hair that stopped right at her lanky shoulders. She had big emerald green eyes, framed by a pair of ridiculously large glasses. But they suited her. Her face was smothered with freckles, looking like they had exploded all over across the bridge of her button nose and rosy cheeks. She was a peach colored skin, freckles all over. Her lips were a petal pink, that grew into a dorky crooked buck-teeth gapped smile. She was short, geeky, and weak. But that didn't mean she didn't have a strong heart. She was incredibly cute. Her name was Hicca Horrendous Haddock.

...The third.

She was the new intern at the fashion company. She fumbled and flustered and jumbled her words as she shifted her small feet and fiddled with her fingers, trying to find an apology. She had dark green jeans on, that were obviously too big on her. She had a light green cardigan on with a brown v-neck underneath, and wore worn out dirty brown all-stars. She had a hunter green beanie on as well. Her fashion sense was a little wack, but understandable...since she was poor.

"I...I-I'm so sorry! It was all my fault. I should look where I'm going...oh..oh my gosh! Y-you're Jacklyn Overland! The head manager of this company! It's such an honor to meet you!" She beamed brightly like a shining star, slightly jumping up and down with excitement and anticipation.

"Heh. It's nice to meet you, um..." She lightly chuckled at first.

"O-oh! My name is Hicca Haddock. I'm the new intern."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hicca." She smiled, still admiring the cutie. When she noticed that Hicca had her glasses in her pocket.

"Um, I believe those glasses are mine?" She asked, gesturing for Hicca to hand them over.

"O-oh! These belong to you? You must've dropped them on your way out. H-here~" she shyly handed them to her.

"Why are you so shy?" Jacklyn asked, taking her glasses. Still smirking of course, making the other blush a little.

"Well...you are famous. And when someone is famous, they tend to intimidate others of the lower rank in popularity.

'Wow, this girl is smart.' She thought to herself.

"Well, Hicca. I promise I'll try not to be intimidating. I'm actually a big goofball and I'm really fun when you get to know me." She gave a sincere smile, and said with a playful tone.

Hicca didn't reply, as she just giggled and gave a small smile. Blushing as well.

'Gosh, why is she so adorable?!'

"Well, I'm still in a hurry. But hopefully I'll see you around? We can go and get coffee sometime. In an...unprofessional matter." Jacklyn emphasized "unprofessional", giving the smaller girl a wink.

"Hehe, alright... It was nice meeting you~" Hicca said, looking up at the taller female.

"Goodbye, now~"

"...bye." Hicca said quietly, a little sad that Jacklyn had to leave. But they did work in the same place, so that reassured her a bit.

And they rest of the day, the two girls couldn't stop thinking of eachother.


	2. The bar

**Sorry if I'm not good at this, this is my 2nd fanfiction ever. But I hope you enjoy this chapter~ :D**

It was finally the weekend and Hicca wanted to have some fun. She saw a few flyers around town that said "The Red Fox, open jam. Tonight!" That also had directions to the place.

'Huh, must be a bar. Well, I am 22 now. Should I invite Jacklyn?' Hicca thought to herself as she whipped out her phone.

'Wait...damn. I didn't get her friggin number...' She thought as she put her phone away, a little disappointed. Jacklyn works a lot, so Hicca wanted to invite her to have a nice time and have some fun. She did say she was a big goofball when you get to know her.

She took a flyer and headed to the open jam, right when she walked in and...

"JACKLYN?!" Her mouth dropped open when she saw Jacklyn shredding on the electric guitar to "Back in black" by AC/DC. She had her hair down, which made it look a lot spikier than Hicca thought it was. She was wearing black leather pants, and a guns n' roses sleeveless t-shirt along with motorcycle boots.

'Does she even ride a motorcycle?' Hicca thought, mouth still open from the sight she was seeing.

Jacklyn finished up the song perfectly. It was her break time and she went to go and get a beer and rest in the V.I.P. area. Hicca ran over to the side of where Jacklyn was sitting, right outside the velvet rope.

"Jacklyn! What are you doing here?!"

"Hicca?! Oh my gosh...I didn't know you would be here tonight! You don't seem like that kind of girl." She chuckled.

"What?! Psh, you don't even know me. I'm like, SO rock and roll!"

Hicca wasn't a good liar...

"Right, right. Hey, why don't you Come in?"

"The V.I.P. area? I don't think I'm allowed in there."

"Naw, it's cool. I'm sure bobby will understand." She gestured her head to the side, where a big bouncer guy was.

"Uh...alright..." She unhooked the rope and went to sit across from Jacklyn.

"So."

"So... W-what are you doing here?" Hicca asked curiously.

"Oh, well every weekend I come here for open jam with my band." She pointed to 3 other guys who were sitting at the bar.

"They'll be over here in a minute. I'll be happy to introduce them to you." Jacklyn said with a wide grin.

"Um, ok. Wow. You were...amazing. I've never heard anyone play like that before."

"Yeah. My dad used to play with me. He was the one who taught me how to play. I remember my first song, "sweet child o' mine"."

"Well that explains the guns n' roses tee."

"Yeah...it was my moms. We were kinda like a rockin' family."

"Were?" Hicca asked, right before regretting it when she saw Jacklyn's expression.

Jacklyn was silent for a moment, as her smile faded. "They died in a car crash when I was 14...my dad was an alcoholic, so he was drunk driving..." She spoke quietly, shedding a few small tears. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. She didn't want Hicca to see her cry. The next thing she knew, Hicca was sitting right next to her and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry. My father died when I was very young. The best to do is just let it all out. I'm here for you." Hicca whispered in Jacklyn's ear comforting her. She finally let go, as she quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

She pulled away, wiping her tears before she spoke. "Hey, you wanna ditch this place? Maybe we can go to my house and watch some movies." She said with a kind smile.

"B-but what about your band?"

"Naw, it's okay. Our gig was almost over anyways. I'm sure they can get a quick replacement."

All Hicca did was smile, as her and Jacklyn left. Hand in hand.

They showed up to her place. It was a big white penthouse, that was far from any neighbors.

"Wow. I mean, I would've thought that you were rich but...wow."

"Ahaha. Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice. Maybe one day you can show me your place?"

"Oh, um...yeah no. It's pretty much a piece of crap." They both laughed as Hicca sat down on the couch while Jacklyn went to find some movies.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Jacklyn yelled from the other room.

"It doesn't really matter. Whatever you wanna watch is fine with me."

"Alright. Have you ever seen bridesmaids?"

"Uh, it sounds familiar. But I don't think so."

"OH MY GOD. WE'RE WATCHING IT."

"Ok, ok!"

"It's so friggin hilarious, dude." She exclaimed as she re-entered the room.

"Uhm, last time I checked I'm not a dude." She laughed lightly.

"Well, I mostly call everyone that. So get used to it, DUDE." She stuck her tongue out, while Hicca just laughed.

'She really is a goofball. It's kinda cute.' Hicca thought to herself. Jacklyn sat right next to her, a little close too. And then she wrapped her arm around her.

Hicca was shocked at first, blushing Lightly. But then she cuddled into Jacklyn.

The next thing they both knew, they were sleeping in eachothers arms on the couch.


	3. Dance dance revolution

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update in a while...but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways~ (even if it sucks x_x)**

* * *

It was the next morning and Hicca was awakened by what sounded like a hog and a chainsaw. Jacklyn snores. Hicca groaned as she got up and looked for the kitchen to go get some breakfast.

'I should make something for Jacklyn too. Pancakes it is!' She thought as she smiled by the thought of making the white-haired girl happy.

The snoring girl was awoken by the sweet smell of chocolate and blueberry pancakes and hot cocoa.

"Mmm, that smells good. Did you make breakfast?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do something nice. I hope you like my pancakes~ I've always been a good cook. My mother even said so!...once." Hicca looked to the floor by just the thought of her brash, bold, and strict mother.

Jacklyn took a big bite and instantly fell in love with Hicca's cooking.

"YUMMMM!" She exclaimed with a mouthful while making the most hilarious cross-eyed face.

"Ahahaha, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Yea yea, okay, MOM." She rolled her eyes, while Hicca just laughed and ate her breakfast. They finished up, while they helped eachother wash dishes.

"Hey, sorry for accidentally staying over last night..."

"Whaaaaat?! You don't have to apologize! I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to stay last night, anyways." She said with a light chuckle.

"O-oh...haha...o-ok..." She lightly blushed, looking away so she wouldn't see.

"Um...hey...do you wanna stay again? I mean, we just kinda fell asleep after a movie. We didn't really get to do anything else..."

Hicca grew wide eyed. Did Jacklyn really want her to stay again?

"U-uh...sure. What kind of things do you have in mind?" She lightly smiled as they finished cleaning the dishes.

"Well, we could make forts, play dance dance revolution, and it might be snowing later! We could make snowmen and snow angels, and have snowball fights!" She beamed brightly.

"Ahaha, r-really? Don't kids usually do that?"

"Hey, you're NEVER too old to be a kid!" She smiled greatly. The kind of smile that nearly melted Hicca and made her heart skip a beat.

"Well, alright then. I'd love to stay over again." Hicca smiled warmly. The kind of smile that made Jacklyn blush and make her want to hug the shit out of her. She was just too god damn cute. It almost wasn't fair. Jacklyn just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." She continued to stare at the younger girl as her blue eyes were filled with love and compassion. Hicca just blushed again before looking away.

"Haha, c'mon." Jacklyn grabbed her hand and ran into the living room, while she looked in her closet filled with games and music CDs. She pulled out dance dance revolution as she grabbed two foot mats and laid them out of the white carpet. Jacklyn put the game into the Xbox.

"The mats are wireless. What song do you want to dance to?" She asked as a bunch of songs were displayed on the screen, more to view if you pressed the button on the controller.

"I don't know. Why don't you choose a song? There are just so many to choose from."

"Okay. Hmm let's see here...OH!" She quickly selected "wannabe" by the spice girls.

"Really..._this _song?"

"What's wrong with _this _song?"

"What are you, 11?!"

"No, I'm 24. Now get your booty over here."

"Urg, fine."

The song started as they hit the arrows on the mats that showed up on the screen, forming each step into moves. Well, Jacklyn did. Hicca failed just by trying. And of course, Jacklyn beat her butt.

"Urg..."

"Hey, you've never played before. I'm sure you'll get better!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you're not gloating."

"Now now, why would I _ever _do something like _that_?" She put on her most innocent look.

"Yeah, that look? It ain't working."

"Damn."

They both laughed with eachother for a good minute before Jacklyn spoke up.

"So...do you want something to eat? It is lunch time now, or something..."

"It is?"

"Yeah, we woke up late and we have been playing for a while."

"Oh, ok."

"How about we go out to eat?"

"Aright. But first I have to take a shower..."

* * *

**who wants a smutty shower scene? Please review and tell me~ :3**


	4. In the shower!

**Ughhh...I am SO sorry...I always update so late, but school...**

**has been...**

**a BITCH.**

**so...I hope this is worth the wait~**

**enjoy~ I really like making you guys happy.**

**please review if you think I should work on anything, or if you have any ideas :) thanks! :D**

**now, PORN FOR EVERYONEEEE! :DDDD**

**ughhowdoyouevensmut...**

* * *

"U-uh...Hicca?" Jacklyn murmured, halting her.

"Yeah?"

"W-well...I was wondering...if its okay with you...if I...joined you?" She asked nervously and quietly, fiddling with her fingers and looking to the side while blushing. Hicca was shocked for a moment, turning a bright red.

"...in the sh-shower?!"

"I mean, if it's okay with you!" She bit her bottom lip, still avoiding those big green Bambi eyes.

it took a while for Hicca to answer, just the thought of them in the shower. Together. Wet and naked. Blushing furiously, she tried to shake the thousands of pervy thoughts coursing through her mind. Scilence dreaded the room, waiting for the smallest sign of a sound.

"W-well...uhm...why?" She looked up at the wintery-looking girl curiously as she raised an eyebrow. she could've sworn Jacklyn was biting an entire hole through her lip.

"Uh...to save water and time...I don't know! Just...forget I said anythi-"

"Okay."

"W-what?!"

"I said okay. So, where's the bathroom?"

"...uh...o-oh! Yeah. C'mon." She gestured for her to follow her up the swirl of stairs. The brunette kept forgetting how freaking amazing this place was. They reached the bathroom, and _damn _it was nice. It was huge. The double sinks and bathtub were made from white marble, and there was a nice glass-sliding-door shower. There were two racks with towels of various colors that looked softer than angel wings, which they probably were. There was a big oval mirror in front of the double sinks, with nice handsoaps and such. But what Hicca didn't expect to see...were bath toys. Dinosaurs, boats, rubber ducklings, you name it. Hicca couldn't help but giggle, it was actually really cute.

"What's so funny?"

"I like your bath toys."

Jacklyn's eyes shot open as she rushed over and grabbed them all, dropping a few, and throwing them into an empty laundry basket. With a flip of her hair and an aloof act, she quickly responded,

"...what bath toys?" She put her hands on her hips, puckering her lips like a duckface. Hicca couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Pfffff, _riiiiiight._" she rolled her eyes, sarcasm always slipping from her lips and her body language showing it._  
_

"Psh, whatever..." She rolled her eyes as well, turning the shower on. But she couldn't help but giggle a little, until it turned into a huge fit of giggles until she snorted. Her eyes widened as she looked at Hicca from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh...my...god...did you just-"

"NO."

"Oh my gosh! _You snort too_?!"

"No! I- wait...you snort?"

"Yeah! But I try my best to hide it."

"Wow, something we ACTUALLY have in common!"

"Haha, yeah!"

They both laughed together until Hicca realized the shower was still on, stopping both of their laughing. It was a few long seconds before Hicca spoke up.

"Oh...uh...it's gonna turn warm pretty soon..."

"...Yeah."

"So...I guess we should...u-undress..."

"Y-yeah..."

Both girls looked around nervously, avoiding eye-contact as they both started to slip their clothes off. They fully stripped as Jacklyn checked the water, as it was nice and hot. She didn't usually like hot water, or hot things at all, but she didn't mind a shower like this once in a while. She jumped in, the patter of her feet against the wet floor signaling Hicca to get in as well. The water beat down on both girls, soothing them. Jacklyn opened her eyes, searching for the shampoo when her pale cheeks turned bright red. Hicca was absolutely _beautiful._ It wasn't long until Hicca herself noticed her staring. Their eyes met, and it wasn't a millisecond that Jacklyn shot her eyes all around.

"U-UHM...d-do you know where the friggin shampoo is?!"

"I don't know, it's not my shower."

"Well maybe you can help me look for it?!"

"...I think I'd know where my own shampoo was in my own shower." She mumbled.

"What was that..." Jacklyn glared at her.

"...uh...nothing..."

"That's what I thought."

They continued looking around. You'd think they would've found it by now, but she has a lot of different conditioners, body wash, face cleansers, etc. They finally found the damn shampoo after AGES.

"Here's the friggin shampoo!"

"Well, you didn't have to snap at me."

"Sorry. I just can't believe how much stuff you have in here. How much do you shower?!"

"Well, heheh...I tend to get very...**dirty**." A mishcievious grin planted on her face.

"Just because i'm in the shower with you, doesn't mean you can seduce me."

"I wasn't!"

Hicca just rolled her eyes as she took the shampoo from her and began washing her thick brown locks. She rinsed as they water fell on her face, dripping down. Jacklyn watched in amazement at how gorgeous she was. She opened her eyes as they glared at Jacklyn. She covered as much of her body as possible with her lanky arms.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"You're beautiful. Especially your eyes. You should take off your glasses more often~"

Hicca just blushed madly as she tried to ignore Jacklyn. But it was a little hard to ignore her when she grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her.

"You're also adorable as heck when you blush like that."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" she pouted.

"Now that's just cute as hell." She giggled. There was no more mischevious grin. There was just a soft, sincere, and loving smile that warmed Hicca's heart. Big green eyes widened but slowly closed as Jacklyn pulled her face closer, in for a kiss. It wasn't long until it got heated, and they were pressing their bodies together. Their hands were wandering and exploring eachothers wet, smooth skin. Hicca moaned as her mouth opened, jacklyn slowly dipping her tongue in. The kiss was messy, but amazing. Jacklyn rubbed her hand down Hicca's ass, to her thigh, and eventually lifting up her left leg.

"W-what're you- Ohh~!" she gasped as Jacklyn slid a finger into her, wiggling it around and thrusting it in and out before adding another.

"Wow, you're wet~"

"Ah, hah~ I-I can't help it~" she panted.

"Oh? Are you saying I make you horny?" She grinned madly.

"Oh~! Y-yes~!" she could barley even think with all the pleasure coursing through her.

"I'm very glad to hear that~" she slid to her knees as she rested Hicca's leg on her right shoulder. Hicca was confused at what she was doing, but her mind just went dizzy as Jacklyn dipped her tongue inside her.

"Ahh~!" She gasped, a few pants following as well as the older female licked her; fingering herself as well.

It wasn't long until they both came, Jacklyn licking her cum. The shower still beat down like a waterfall, washing away any sweat that would've been there in the first place.

Hicca slid down the shower wall, as Jacklyn held her. She turned off the water as she wrapped the sleepy brunette in a towel, herself as well, and carried her to her room. She placed her in the big comfy queen-sized bed, as she got in as well and snuggled with her as sleep soon slipped in.

* * *

**asdfghjkl I hope you liked~ **

**okay, bai. *hides in corner, thinking about the next chapter***


	5. The next morning

**okee i seriously just...augahjavhjvashj. **

**okay, enjoy~**

* * *

It was the next morning as Hicca awoke to see Jacklyn staring at her with those icy blue eyes.

"Morning~" she whispered and smiled. Hicca sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What time is it?"

"6:30. Work today."

"Ugh...will I see you?"

"I don't know, i'll see if I have any really important work to do. I'll talk to the boss and ask him for you to be my...assistant."

"A...a raise?!"

"Yeah, you deserve it. And we'd be together most of the time~"

"That sounds nice." she smiled lovingly.

"But...hey...can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"...last night...in the shower..."

"...yeah?"

She blushed furiously and look away.

"N-never mind..."

"...Hicca." She gave a stern look as seriousness held in her tone. Hicca look at her from the corner of her eye, still blushing the slightest.

"You can tell me anything. If you didn't like it...just say so..."

"N-no, it's not that at all. I was just a little shocked at first. I mean, we don't really know eachother..."

Jacklyn rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah...I know..." She bit her lip, but then her eyes lit up. "Hey! How about we go on a date? Like, a real one. Not surprise shower sex or stuff like that."

"A...date?"

She nodded quickly, a big grin on her face that Hicca couldn't help but love.

"Okay." she put on a sweet smile while Jacklyn whooped.

* * *

"You didn't have to drive me. I could've walked." Hicca said as she got out of Jacklyn's car.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Don't be crazy! I wouldn't let you walk all the way here! And besides, it's freezing!"

"Aaaaaand you're wearing a tank top."

"_And a scarf._" Jacklyn smirked while picking up one of the ends of her baby blue scarf. Hicca just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jacklyn just snorted.

"C'mon. We're gonna be late."

They walked into the room, going to the elevator up to the top floor and into Jacklyn's office.

"Woooooowwww...this is your office?!"

"Yeah, nothing special."

"_Nothing special?!_ This is amazing!" Just like her house, it was all white but with crystals dangling from the ceiling as decoration. There were different pictures and paintings of snowflakes and winter scenery on the walls. It was also strangely cold...

"Jeez, how come when it comes to you everything is cold?"

"...I like the cold."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know...I've always loved the cold and winter eversince I was a little girl." she then laughed a little, a loving smile on her face but a little sadness in her sapphire eyes. "So did my little brother, Emmett."

"...did?"

Jacklyn didn't answer. She just frowned and looked like she was gonna burst into tears before huffing a little and pushing her bangs out of her face. "Well...we should get to work." Hicca just brushed it off and didn't ask anymore questions. She didn't want her to cry.

They bustled about, Hicca following Jacklyn as she did errands around the place. Everyone gave weird looks and raised eyebrows at Hicca.

...probably because they were holding hands.

"Um, Jacklyn? Do we have to be holding hands in front of everyone?" She whispered to her.

"I'm holding your hand so you won't get lost."

Hicca scoffed. "I think I'm capable of not getting lost at my own workplace!"

"Yeah, but there are a bunch of floors and rooms that you've never been to before. Now come on." She yanked her hand a little, pulling her closer as they moved faster.

* * *

The day went on slower than the girls wanted. Jacklyn groaned as she slumped in her car seat.

"Uggghhhhhuwahhhhhughhhhhhh." Hicca giggled at her, slightly worn out herself.

"What're you laughing at?" She pouted and crossed her arms, leaning back in the seat.

"Noooothiiiiiing..."

"Suuurrreeeee. Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes and started up the car. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"So...should I take you to your place?"

"Sure. You can just wait while I get ready."

"Okay, sounds good. Just tell me where to go."

Hicca complied. A date was perfect. She could finally get to know Jacklyn better and ask about her brother.

* * *

**Sneaky little SHIT. But yep. That's Hicca for ya XD**

**Look guys, I am really sorry it took so long to update. You can kill me now, but I'm already dead from working on this chapter x_x and sorry it's really short, too...**

**I'll be working on the next one tomorrow. It's 4 am and I need sleep.**

**G'night~! :3**


	6. Astro

**...I tried.**

**I really did ;n;**

**I hope I made it as long as I wanted...**

**But I am glad that I got this uploaded tonight. I'm already feeling much better, now. Thanks for all your support~ it means a lot3**

**But anyways, here's the next chapter~**

* * *

They arrived at Hicca's house as Jacklyn pulled into the driveway of the small wooden building. It looked like it was hand built, but it looked sturdy as well. Hicca got out of the car, walking over to the front door. Well..._limping._

"Hey...are you alright?" Jacklyn looked at her left foot worryingly.

"Yeah. My prosthetic is just being weird again." She unlocked her door and hurried inside, instantly sitting on a kind of worn out couch.

"..._prosthetic?!_" Jacklyn just stood there shocked as Hicca pulled up one of her baggy pant legs, revealing the metal leg. Jacklyn's eyes were wide as the full moon.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine." She lightly chuckled. "My pant leg was covering it so you didn't notice. I can also put a shoe on it...so, yeah..." She fixed it, standing up and walking into her room. "Just make yourself comfortable! I won't be that long."

"...okay." Jacklyn sat down, trying to process in her mind that Hicca's left leg is gone. Well, some of it.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Hicca peeked her head outside of her bedroom door. "Hey, Jacklyn? Can you get that?"

"Hm? Oh, sure." She got up and walked over to the door, opening it. There was a man, about 22 standing pretty tall. About 5"11. He had blonde hair with a small braid in the back, and some bangs hanging over his left eye with a leather head band to finish the hairstyle. He had light grey-blue eyes, but no where near as blue as Jacklyn's. he wore a sea green striped sleeveless shirt, along with dark blue pants and big furry boots.

"Uh, hey. Hicca here?"

"Astro? That you?" Hicca called from the bedroom.

"Hey! I was just coming to see if you were still coming to The Great Hall." Otherwise known as Hicca and all of her friends usual hangout. A big abandoned warehouse that was called The Great Hall.

"Oh...Hicca, I didn't know you already had plans..." Jacklyn said with a disappointed look.

"I don't. Astro, I told you I wasn't going."

"Aw, come on! It's not like you have anything better to do!"

"Ahem. She actually does." Jacklyn put her hands on her hips.

"Hm? Oh, hey. Sorry, I'm Astro." He held his hand out. Jacklyn forced herself to shake it, just to be polite. And because he was Hicca's friend.

"Jacklyn Overland. Nice to meet you."

"Oh man! You're the head manager of that fashion company that Hicca works at!"

"That's right. And she already has plans."

"Oh...she didn't tell me..."

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing. Sorry..." Hicca rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she came out ready to go.

"You guys going to hang out?"

"...uhm...no, actually. We're going on a date." Hicca mumbled and bit her lip.

"...oh. Oh! No, that's cool. I mean, you can do whatever you want...make your own choices...yeah...okay...well, uh...later!" He chuckled nervously and left.

"...well that was awkward. Who's this macho Astro guy anyways?"

"Oh, and old childhood friend...and ex-boyfriend..." She muttered the last part.

"_Oh really now?_" she narrowed her eyes and watched as astro continued running down the sidewalk with a slight scowl on her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you..._jealous?_" she snickered and put an amused look on.

"WHAT?! Psh, no. I mean, why would I be jealous of your ex?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiight. Totally not jealous." She giggled a little as Jacklyn rolled her eyes again. They walked over to the car, Jacklyn opening the door for Hicca as she got in. Hicca smiled at her as a thank you, and Jacklyn tried to roll over the hood of the car like in the movies but ultimately failed. Hicca busted out laughing so hard that she almost cried.

"Oh, shut it! I was trying to do it like they do in the movies! I just need practice..."

"Pffffff _suuuure._" she said sarcastically as Jacklyn crossed her arms and huffed like a child who was sent to time out. She got into the car and started it up as well as a new conversation._  
_

"So, anymore childhood friends you still have?"

"Oh yeah. I have a _bunch._"

"And that would be how many?"

"...including Astro?"

"Sure, why not."

"...5."

Jacklyn tried not to snort. "Wow, that is a bunch!" She said mockingly.

"Oh, whatever. I'm sure you don't have as madly childhood friends!"

"Well, no actually...I didn't have many friends as a kid."

"Same here. I actually wouldn't call them my friends...more like 'kids who made fun of and bullied me'."

"Oh...well, I didn't have anyone, really...except for my brother."

Hicca perked up like a birds feathers when flustered.

"Oh...Emmett?"

"Yeah...so, tell me more about these 'bullies'."

Hicca pouted a little that Jacklyn wouldn't tell more about her brother, but proceeded. "Well, there's snotiga who was the main bully. Still is. Oh, and she's also my cousin. Then there's the twins, ruffnut and tuffnut. Ruffnut is the boy and tuffnut is the girl. They both have long hair, but ruffnut has braids and tuffnut has dreads. You'd think it'd be the other way around, but they're natural rebels and mischief makers."

"Huh. I already have two things in common with them." She chuckled, as well as Hicca.

"Then there's fishlegs, and she's the really smart one. But she's really sensitive about her weight. I was so proud of her when she stood up to snotiga. And last, but certainly not least, Astro. A strong fighter, and independent. A true leader, to-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jacklyn rolled her eyes. Hicca crossed her arms and smirked.

"Aha! You ARE jealous!"

"...maybe a little."

Hicca giggled a little. "So, tell me about your friends."

"Well, there's St. Nicole and she's like everyone's mother. She's in the toy making business. Then there's Sandra, but she's always working so we don't really see her that much. And when we do, she always falls asleep. I can't blame her, she works 24/7. So does Tooth."

"Tooth?"

"Yeah, Tootheo. He's a dentist."

"Ah."

"Then, oh man...THEN...there's bunny..."

"...bunny?"

"Yeah. Ellie Aster Bunnymund. She's from Australia, and she owns a chocolate shop. Her most popular are her chocolate eggs, though. I should take you there sometime. Hopefully she won't chew my ass like usual."

"You guys don't get along?"

"She's really fun to mess with. I always call her a kangaroo." She lightly chuckled.

"Anyone else?"

"Well...there's this one girl...but I wouldn't really call her a _friend._" she scowled and glared at the road. "Her name is Kozmota Pitchiner. But we call her shadowa because she appears out of nowhere like she came out from the shadows and always wears dark clothes. And I kinda hate her..."

"Okay then. She sounds scary..."

"Oh, _she is._"

They finally showed up to the restaurant after what seemed like a long drive. Jacklyn got out and walked around the car to the passengers side and opened the door for Hicca.

"Y'know I have hands, right?"

She chuckled. "Yes. But I was being polite. Shall we?" She held out her hand and smiled. Hicca returned the smile as she took her hand and they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

**Wow this came out better than expected. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed! And review~ thanks!**


End file.
